Scars
by EllieBloodStain
Summary: The scars engraved on her heart and body it wasn't an accident I can tell you that. They hurt her, those bastard before us hurt her! How can she keep smiling after the hell she went through? How long until she breaks? The real question is who did this to her? If I ever found who did it I'll hurt those bastards! Rest of the summary inside!
1. Preview

**Scars **

_**Crossover: Fairy Tail and Soul Eater **_

_Pairings: VOTE!_

Summary: The scars engraved on her heart and body it wasn't an accident I can tell you that. They hurt her, those bastard before us hurt her! How can she keep smiling after the hell she went through? How long until she breaks? The real question is who did this to her? If I ever found who did it I'll hurt those bastards! She's crying and smiling…she is something else something that no one can describe…let's see who will get this innocent girl.

**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut****  
****My weakness is that I care too much****  
****And my scars remind me that the past is real****  
****I tear my heart open just to feel**

The wind hit her pale skin as she ran, the rain splashed on body and her tears blended in with the rain. Lighting flash in the sky, people laughter and whispers filled the chilly night air. Her blood dripped onto the cement and wash away from the rain. Her hair flew in the breeze, those hurt words echoed in her mind her thoughts scattered and swirled. Her bare feet lightly touching the ground as she ran her family wait no her former family betrayed her they abused her. She stopped at the train station and walked in, weird looks bored into her soul as she sat down. Her eyes fluttered closed as her head hit the cousin.

"Maka! Blackstar says he has a surprise for us!" an eighteen year old with white spiky hair and ruby eyes yelled

"I bet it's a fish like last time, Soul!" Maka an eighteen year old girl with shoulder length ash blonde hair and ember green eyes shouted from the kitchen. "I smelled like fish for two weeks"

"Come on Maka. We gotta go it's not cool for a surprise to get wasted" Soul stated "Get your shoes on and let's go!"

"Fine. But if it's a fish remember I didn't kill Blackstar!" Maka growled

**Drunk and I'm feeling down****  
****And I just wanna be alone****  
****I'm pissed cause you came around****  
****Why don't you just go home****  
****Cause you channel all your pain****  
****And I can't help you fix yourself****  
****You're making me insane****  
****All I can say is**

Soul let loose a few chuckles and walked out the door with Maka trailing behind him. The smiling sun greeted them when they reached outside, their footsteps were in sync as they walked down the side-walk. They open up the door excepting a loud greeting but silence welcome them and they got worried. They ran inside and slammed the door behind them, they walked into the living and their eyes widen. A girl who looked eighteen laid on the couch asleep, scars darted on her arms a burn covered her left eye. Her clothes were ripped and shredded, a stab wound pierced her right side of her stomach.

"What did you do?!" Maka screamed at Blackstar

"I didn't do this Maka. We found her on our way to our mission. She was just lying there in her own blood." Blackstar stated seriously

Soul eyes widen never had he seen his best friend serious before, his eyes roam the girl it looked like she was in a war zone.

**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut****  
****My weakness is that I care too much****  
****And our scars remind us that the past is real****  
****I tear my heart open just to feel**

"How? How could someone do this?" Maka question her voice cracking her tears started to fall, she couldn't breathe. "No one deserves this…how cruel could someone get?"

"I believe this wasn't done by just one person, I believe a couple of people hurt her not just physically but emotionally to." An eighteen year old girl stated her long black hair was in a high ponytail. Her blue eyes soften at the sleeping blonde girl and she sadly smiled. "She's lucky, we got there at the right time or she would have been dead by blood loss or got eaten by a Kishin."

"Tsubaki do you know how many wounds she has?" Soul asked his eyes narrowed at the wall.

"I don't but on her back she has a few burn marks, a scar running down her back from a sword, ice marks, and it looks like whip marks two." Tsubaki answered "We found a whip by her side so she was whip with her own weapon."

Her eyes fluttered open she looked up to see sleeping figures, she slowly stood up the blanket on her falling to the floor. A white sundress flow down to her knees, her eyes widen as she saw the scars on her arms. Memories flashed in her mind and she started to cry _they were my family! I trusted them!_

"Are you okay? What happen to you?" Soul asked while waking up, his eyes soften at the scared face. "It's okay I won't hurt you. We won't hurt you."

"My old family they beat me. They were told a lie and they believed that lie…not evening listening to me or having facts." She answered with a sad smile "But its okay, I guess. From the experience I can get stronger…"

"Your own family beat you?" Maka question terrified "How can they be so cruel!"

**I tried to help you once****  
****Against my own advice****  
****I saw you going down****  
****But you never realized****  
****That you're drowning in the water****  
****So I offered you my hand****  
****Compassions in my nature****  
****Tonight is our last stand**

Lucy smile brightly at them "People change, and now I guess I wasn't part of their change"

"How can you smile so brightly like that? You almost died! They almost killed you." Blackstar roared

"I don't know I just don't want to feel sad, I can't hold a grudge on them they gave me a family for some time before destroying it again. At least they'll be happy" Lucy stated "I can't make myself to hate them even if I wanted to."

"Horary! Horary! Lucy's gone" an eighteen year old boy cheered his pink spiky hair bouncing with his movements. His black eyes lit up with excitement "Let's party!"

**I'm drunk and I'm feeling down****  
****And I just wanna be alone****  
****You shouldn't ever come around****  
****Why don't you just go home?****  
****Cause you're drowning in the water****  
****And I tried to grab your hand****  
****And I left my heart open****  
****But you didn't understand****  
****But you didn't understand****  
****Go fix yourself**

"Are you sure? Are you really happy flame-ass?" a nineteen year old boy question his long black hair swayed with his moments. His black eyes glared daggers at the pinky "You don't even know the truth or facts about what really happen. You don't know who was lying…hell you didn't even listen to Lucy's side of the story."

"Children. Tomorrow we'll learn the truth. Who was really lying Lisanna or Lucy? Be here at dawn for the questioning."

They were smiling and laughing as they walked down the side walk waking two by two. Lucy stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes widen with fear.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Soul asked

Her shaky finger pointed straight and they saw a bunch of teens asking if they seen a girl with shoulder blonde hair with scars and burn marks.

"It's them…who almost killed me"

Their eyes widen and they all growled and took a step forward blocking their view of Lucy.

"I'm scared what if they came to finish the job?"

"We'll beat those mother fuckers before they touch you"

**I can't help you fix yourself****  
****But at least I can say I tried****  
****I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life****  
****I can't help you fix yourself****  
****But at least I can say I tried****  
****I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life**

_**Coming to a Fanfiction Near you! November 18, Monday 2013!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Scars**

**Crossover: Fairy Tail and Soul Eater**

_Parings: VOTE!_

_Natsu/Erza_

_Natsu/Lisanna_

_Lucy/Gray_

_Lucy/Blackstar_

_Lucy/Soul_

_Maka/Blackstar_

_Maka/Kid _

_Liz/Kid _

_Liz/Natsu _

_Patty/Crona_

_Patty/Natsu _

_Soul/Maka _

_Tsubaki/Blackstar_

_Tsubaki/Midnight_

_Lyon/Juvia_

_Gray/Juvia _

Summary: The scars engraved on her heart and body it wasn't an accident I can tell you that. They hurt her, those bastards before us hurt her! How can she keep smiling after the hell she went through? How long until she breaks? The real question is who did this to her? If I ever found out who did it I'll hurt those bastard! She's crying and smiling…she is something else something that no one can describe…let's see who will get this innocent girl.

******If I'm a bad person, you don't like me****  
****Well I guess I'll make my own way****  
****It's a circle****  
****A mean cycle****  
****I can't excite you anymore****  
****Where's your gavel? Your jury?****  
****What's my offense this time?****  
****You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me****  
****Well sentence me to another life**

The rain patter against the side-walk, she hummed with a smile Lucy loved the rain it reminded her of her mom. Her yellow rain coat had rain drops dripping from it, her yellow rain boots splashed in the puddles as she laughed to herself. She open the doors to her family to her guild…Fairy Tail. She stopped a few inches from the door and her rain coat hat slowly went off her head showing golden locks. Her smile slowly vanished as the room was silent and the era was suffocating Lucy. Murderous, her heart pounded in her chest as glares pierced her heart. She took a step back and her back bump against the brown wooden door. Metal rubbing against metal echoed in her ears, fire danced in her eyes as Natsu and Erza stood up.

"How dare you do that to Lis?" Natsu growled, fire danced around his body as a murderous look appeared on his face.

**Don't wanna hear your sad songs****  
****I don't wanna feel your pain****  
****When you swear it's all my fault****  
****Cause you know we're not the same (no)****  
****We're not the same (no)****  
****Oh we're not the same****  
****Yeah the friends who stuck together****  
****We wrote our names in blood****  
****But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)****  
****It's good (hey)****  
****It's good**

"What did I do to Lisanna?" Lucy asked as she finally found her voice, her hands clenched into fist against the door. "I didn't do anything. You gotta believe me! I would never hurt a team mate and all of you know it"

"I know Lis she wouldn't lie. Not to her family, not to me. Just confess up and we'll leave you not that _wounded._" Natsu stated as he took a step forward. "Stop being a wimp and tell us why you did it."

Her hands quickly grabbed the handle to the door, her eyes not leaving Erza or Natsu. Wendy stood at the side of the guild watching with worry eyes, she gulped as Erza and Natsu moved another step.

"I didn't do it. You can asked Loke I was on a mission to get food since everyone was busy partying and I didn't want to ruin it by asking for someone to go with me." Lucy explain her hands tighten on the handle ready to bolt out of there in needed to. "I would never hurt anyone. I will never hurt anyone that's part of my guild."

"Then why did she come in bruises and scrapes crying about how you called her weak and beat her up? Stop lying!" Erza screamed her eyes narrowed at Lucy. "You disgust me."

Shattered, Lucy's heart shattered into millions of tiny pieces, that sound echoed in her ears like a broken record. Her grip loosen on the handle and they dropped to her sides, her own big sister figure just said she disgust her. Tears welled up in Lucy's eyes but she hold them back _no time for crying! _

**Well you treat me just like another stranger****  
****Well it's nice to meet you sir****  
****I guess I'll go****  
****I best be on my way out****  
****You treat me just like another stranger****  
****Well it's nice to meet you sir****  
****I guess I'll go****  
****I best be on my way out**

She screamed out in pain as she felt something hot on her left eye. She hold her left eye with her hand and dropped to her knees. The tears finally spilled but it made her scream out in more pain as her burned eye sizzled. Wendy covered her mouth with her hand trying to stop a scream from bursting out of her throat. Blood dripped on the floor as Erza stab Lucy's right side of her stomach. After Erza motioned her hand to tell the others to join everyone else stood up and scurried over. Gajeel and Juvia stood in a dark corner watching with terrified eyes, a silent sob burst from Juvia's throat. Gajeel's eyes widen when Levy grabbed Lucy's whip and started to whip her back, more blood splashed onto the wooden floor. No screams were heard only attacks on flesh and bitter laughter.

"This is what you get you weakling!" Gray shouted

"You bitch! You deserve this." Mirajane screamed as she scratched Lucy's arms with her nails.

"You whore, do die like your mother!" Levy yelled

**Ignorance is your new best friend****  
****Ignorance is your new best friend******

**This is the best thing that could've happened****  
****Any longer and I wouldn't have made it****  
****It's not a war no, it's not a rapture****  
****I'm just a person but you can't take it****  
****The same tricks that, that once fooled me****  
****They won't get you anywhere****  
****I'm not the same kid from your memory****  
****Well now I can fend for myself**

"Stop!" Gajeel roared

Everyone stopped and Levy dropped the whip, Lucy looked up her face swollen and blood drip from her jaw. Juvia motioned Lucy to leave to run Lucy grabbed her whip and she ran, Lucy quickly open the door and ran out with a limp. The wind hit her pale skin as she ran. The rain splashed on her body and her tears blended in with the rain. Lighting flash in the sky, people's laughter and whispers filled the chilly night air. Her blood dripped onto the cement and wash away from the rain. Her hair flew in the breeze, those hurt words echoed in her mind her thoughts scattered and swirled. She grabbed her boots and threw them off as she noticed them ruin. Her bare feet lightly touching the ground as she ran her family wait no her former family betrayed her and they abused her. She stopped at the train station and walked onto the train, weird looks bored into her soul as she sat down. Her eyes fluttered closed as her hit head the cousin.

"How much longer?" Blackstar whined as he dragged his feet behind Tsubaki, she looked at him and sweetly smiled.

**Don't wanna hear your sad songs****  
****I don't wanna feel your pain****  
****When you swear it's all my fault****  
****Cause you know we're not the same (no)****  
****We're not the same (no)****  
****Oh we're not the same****  
****Yeah we used to stick together****  
****We wrote our names in blood****  
****But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)****  
****It's good (hey)****  
****It's good**

"A few more minutes Blackstar." Tsubaki answered sweetly before went back to humming a sweet tone her mother played for her.

Blackstar sniffed the air and he stopped dead in his tracks, Tsubaki stopped a few inches in front of him and let out a screamed. Blackstar hurried over and stood in front of Tsubaki looking at her with worry.

"What's wrong Tsubaki?" Blackstar asked

Tsubaki finger pointed shakily behind him and he slowly turned around to see a Kishin but his eyes widen when a girl around eighteen laid almost dead in the grass. He quickly ran toward the girl and put her in his arms bridal style before quickly turning around and running toward the road. Tsubaki followed behind him, they dodged people and they gave them weird looks but that turned soon to glares spotting the blonde girl bloody. They ran into the forest, hopping over tree branches and missing branches as they spotted their cabin they quicken their pace. They put her on the couch and Tsubaki hurried for the first aid kit, she quickly started to treat the girl.

******Well you treat me just like another stranger****  
****Well it's nice to meet you sir****  
****I guess I'll go****  
****I best be on my way out****  
****You treat me just like another stranger****  
****Well it's nice to meet you sir****  
****I guess I'll go****  
****I best be on my way out**

"Blackstar call Maka and Soul. We need help with her." Tsubaki demanded as she looked up at Blackstar with worry.

Blackstar grabbed his phone and dialed Soul's and Maka's home phone after a few rings Soul answered.

"Hey Blackstar."

"Soul I got a surprise for you and Maka."

**Ignorance is your new best friend****  
****Ignorance is your new best friend****  
****Ignorance is your new best friend****  
****Ignorance is your new best friend******

**Well you treat me just like another stranger****  
****Well it's nice to meet you sir****  
****I guess I'll go****  
****I best be on my way out****  
****You treat me just like another stranger****  
****Well it's nice to meet you sir****  
****I guess I'll go****  
****I best be on my way out**

_Ignorance By Paramore._


	3. Chapter 2

**Scars**

**Crossover: Fairy Tail and Soul Eater**

_Parings: VOTE!_

_Natsu/Erza- 0_

_Natsu/Lisanna-0_

_Lucy/Gray-0_

_Lucy/Blackstar-2_

_Lucy/Soul-0_

_Maka/Blackstar-0_

_Maka/Kid-1 _

_Liz/Kid-0 _

_Liz/Natsu-0_

_Patty/Crona-0_

_Patty/Natsu -0_

_Soul/Maka-1 _

_Tsubaki/Blackstar-0_

_Tsubaki/Midnight-0_

_Lyon/Juvia-0_

_Gray/Juvia -0_

_Gajeel/Levy_

_Tsubaki/Gajeel_

Summary: The scars engraved on her heart and body it wasn't an accident I can tell you that. They hurt her, those bastards before us hurt her! How can she keep smiling after the hell she went through? How long until she breaks? The real question is who did this to her? If I ever found out who did it I'll hurt those bastard! She's crying and smiling…she is something else something that no one can describe…let's see who will get this innocent girl.

**This world will never be****  
****What I expected****  
****And if I don't belong****  
****Who would have guessed it****  
****I will not leave alone****  
****Everything that I own****  
****To make you feel like it's not too late****  
****It's never too late**

"Maka! Blackstar says he has a surprise for us!" An eighteen year old boy with white spiky hair and ruby eyes yelled.

"I bet it's a fish like last time, Soul!" Maka an eighteen year old with shoulder length ash blonde hair and ember green eyes shouted from the kitchen. "I smelled like fish for two weeks."

"Come on Maka. We gotta go it's not cool for a surprise to get wasted." Soul stated "Get your shoes on and let's go!"

"Fine. But if it's a fish remember I didn't kill Blackstar!" Maka growled while stalking out of the kitchen.

Soul let loose a few chuckles and walked out of the door with Maka trailing behind him cursing. The smiling sun greeted them when they reached outside, their footsteps were in sync as they walked down the narrow side-walk. They open the door excepting a loud greeting but silence welcomed and they got worried. They ran inside the wooden cabin and slammed the door behind them, they walked into the living room and their eyes widen. A girl who looked eighteen laid on the couch asleep, scars darted on her arms a burn covered her left eye. Her clothes were ripped and shredded, a stab wound pierced her right side of her stomach.

"What did you do?!" Maka screamed at Blackstar

"I didn't do this Maka. We found her on our way to our mission. She was just lying there in her own blood." Blackstar stated seriously

Soul's eyes widen never had he seen his best friend serious before, his eyes roam the girl it looked like she was in a war zone.

**Even if I say****  
****It'll be alright****  
****Still I hear you say****  
****You want to end your life****  
****Now and again we try****  
****To just stay alive****  
****Maybe we'll turn it all around****  
****'Cause it's not too late****  
****It's never too late**

"How? How could someone do this?" Maka question her voice cracking, her tears started to fall and she couldn't breathe. "No one deserves this…how cruel could someone get?"

"I believe this wasn't done by just one person, I believe a couple of people hurt her not just physically but emotionally to." Tsubaki stated her blue eyes soften at the sleeping blonde girl and she smiled sadly. "She's lucky, we got there at the right time or she would have died of blood loss or got eaten by a Kishin"

"Tsubaki do you know how many wounds she has?" Soul asked his eyes narrowed at the wall.

"I don't but on her back she has a few burn marks, a scar running down her back from a sword, ice marks, and it looks like whip marks two." Tsubaki answered "We found a whip by her side and a pile of gold and silver keys. I figure she was whip by her own weapon."

**No one will ever see****  
****This side reflected****  
****And if there's something wrong****  
****Who would have guessed it****  
****And I have left alone****  
****Everything that I own****  
****To make you feel like****  
****It's not too late****  
****It's never too late**

Blackstar yawned and looked at the clock red bright numbers read _10:00 p.m. _he yawned again and headed toward his room.

"Night."

"You can stay here if you want." Tsubaki offered with a sad smile while she hurried toward her room.

Maka flopped down on the floor with Soul by her side and their eyes fluttered closed.

**3:00 A.m.**

Her eyes fluttered open she looked up to see two sleeping figures on the floor, one with ash blonde hair and her hand was over a white hair boy's face. She slowly stood up the blanket on her falling to the floor, a white sundress flow down to her knees. Her eyes widen as she saw the scars on her arms, memories flashed in her mind and she started to cry _they were my family! I trusted them!_

"Are you okay? What happen to you?" Soul asked while waking up. His eyes soften at the scared face. "It's okay I won't hurt you. We won't hurt you."

_Should I tell them? Their strangers! But I need to get this off of my chest. _

"My old family beat me. They were told a lie and they believed that lie…not listening to me or having facts. "She answered with a sad smile "But its okay, I guess. From the experience I can get stronger…"

The ash blonde hair woke up her eyes were wide and she was trembling.

"Your own family beat you?" Maka question terrified "How can they be so cruel!"

Lucy smiled brightly at them "People change, and now I guess I wasn't part of their change."

Blackstar and Tsubaki walked in and Blackstar glared at the wall.

"How can you smile so brightly like that? You almost died! They almost killed you." Blackstar roared his gut twisted and he clenched his fist.

"I don't know I just don't want to feel sad, I can't hold a grudge on them they gave me a family for some time before destroying it. I should be grateful. At least they'll be happy." Lucy stated "I can't make myself to hate them even if I wanted to."

**Even if I say****  
****It'll be alright****  
****Still I hear you say****  
****You want to end your life****  
****Now and again we try****  
****To just stay alive****  
****Maybe we'll turn it all around****  
****'Cause it's not too late****  
****It's never too late**

**Fairy Tail, 10:00 A.m.**

"Horary! Horary! Lucy's gone." Natsu cheered his spiky pink hair bouncing with his movements, his black eyes lit up with excitement. "Let's party!"

Juvia sat in the corner with an emotionless expression, the other guild member expect Wendy and Gajeel cheered after Natsu. She silently gripped the table to stop herself from lashing out on Natsu and the others _Love Rival…I miss you so much._ Gajeel stood up from his spot beside Juvia the atmosphere quickly changed.

"Are you sure? Are you really happy flame-ass?" Gajeel question his long black hair swayed with his movements. His black eyes glared daggers at the pinky "You don't even know the truth or the facts about what really happen. You don't know who was lying…hell you didn't even listen to Lucy's side of the story"

**The world we knew****  
****Won't come back****  
****The time we've lost****  
****Can't get back****  
****The life we had****  
****Won't be ours again****  
**

"I know my Lis would never lie to me Iron-man!" Natsu hissed his black eyes narrowing at Gajeel. "Why are you sticking up for the weakling?"

"Because she's like a little sister to me you flame-stick. It's pretty sad your so called Lis has been gone for what two years in a different world you never know what she has up her sleeve." Gajeel deadpanned

"Gajeel are you fighting with Natsu?" Erza question while standing up and raising an eyebrow. "Are you two not best friends?"

"What do you think Redhead? I would never be this asshole's best friend even if he was the last man on earth." Gajeel spat

"Are you back talking me Gajeel?" Erza asked her voice laced with anger

Natsu shot a warning glanced at Gajeel, and Gajeel noticed it and smirked.

"We are best friends!" Natsu shuttered while butting into the conversation. "Isn't that right Gajeel?"

**This world will never be****  
****What I expected****  
****And if I don't belong**

"No. And I was back talking to you, you act all high shit _Titan _but you are a pile of shit." Gajeel said

"Who do you think you are?" Erza growled as she took a step forward.

"I am Gajeel Redfox. I know who I am _Titan!_ I wouldn't have the balls to stand up to you but now since you fuckers pissed me off I have the balls unlike you people!" Gajeel yelled

Everyone was shock, Levy looked up at him with worry _Gajeel what's wrong with you? Did we do something wrong?_

"Are you looking for a beating?" Erza hissed as she punch her hand into her palm, she cracked her neck.

"No. I think you are _Titan_. And I'll make you feel what Lucy felt yesterday, you all will regret what you did and when you do I'll be laughing my ass off watching her refuse being friends and _nakama _with you." Gajeel deadpanned

Master Makarov walked out of his office and cleared his throat his serious gazed made everyone worry.

"Children. Tomorrow we'll learn the truth. Who was really lying Lisanna or Lucy? Be here at dawn for questioning."

**Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late**

**Never Too Late By Three Door's Down.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Scars**

**Crossover: Fairy Tail and Soul Eater**

_Parings: VOTE!_

_Natsu/Erza- 0_

_Natsu/Lisanna-0_

_Lucy/Gray-0_

_Lucy/Blackstar-2_

_Lucy/Soul-1_

_Maka/Blackstar-0_

_Maka/Kid-1 _

_Liz/Kid-1 _

_Liz/Natsu-0_

_Patty/Crona-0_

_Patty/Natsu -0_

_Soul/Maka-1 _

_Tsubaki/Blackstar-0_

_Tsubaki/Midnight-1_

_Lyon/Juvia-0_

_Gray/Juvia -0_

_Gajeel/Levy-0_

_Juvia/Gajeel-0_

Summary: The scars engraved on her heart and body it wasn't an accident I can tell you that. They hurt her, those bastards before us hurt her! How can she keep smiling after the hell she went through? How long until she breaks? The real question is who did this to her? If I ever found out who did it I'll hurt those bastard! She's crying and smiling…she is something else something that no one can describe…let's see who will get this innocent girl.

**Attention all units, attention all units****  
****We have an All Points Bulletin out on a man with green hair****  
****I repeat, we have an APB on a man with green hair****  
****He's armed with a knife, I repeat, he's armed with a knife****  
****Proceed with caution, watch your back fella's****  
****He could be coming at your girlfriend next**

**Fairy Tail Dawn-Questioning **

Lisanna sat in a brown chair, straps hold her close to the chair so she couldn't escaped. Fairy Tail members circled around her, she could hear her heart pounding against her rib cage. Master Makarov stood in a railing watching from above _today we'll learn the truth._

"If you are lying to us Lisanna you will be zap by a bolt of lightning. This is how the Council know who's lying in a Jury. If you lie to us Lisanna you will be banish from Fairy Tail!" Master Makarov shouted from above.

Gajeel stood beside Juvia their eyes narrowing at the youngest Strauss sibling. Lisanna's eyes widen and she started to breathe quicker, her body trembled as the thought of a bolt of lightning zapping her.

"No worries Lis! You won't get zap if you don't lie" Natsu said reassuring her a big goofy smile lit his face.

"First question! When did you get attacked?" Master Makarov question

"Three days ago." Lisanna answered and her eyes tightly closed, she felt nothing and she let out a sigh in relief.

"Where were you?"

"I was walking home."

Nothing.

"Did the attacker say anything?"

"Yes they said I was a weakling."

Lightning zap Lisanna and she screamed out in pain, tears welled up in her eyes and everybody's eyes widen. Master Makarov didn't blink before asking another question.

"Did Lucy Heartfilia the heir to the Heartfilia family and the daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia attack you?"

"Yes."

Another zap, she was breathing heavily and her tears splashed onto the floor _no, no! I can't lose them!_

**There's a joker on the loose from the psychiatric ward****  
****His face is up on the bulletin board with a reward****  
****He'll stab you with a sword don't be fooled by his charm****  
****He's probably armed with intent to do bodily harm****  
****Ring the alarm, look for a man with green hair****  
****Check at your girl's house, he was last seen there****  
****He's has a mean stare but usually crack's jokes****  
****Good luck on your mission and guard your backs folks**

"Lisanna Strauss you are here by banished from Fairy Tail! You have not only harm your own _nakama!_ But you lied as well. Doesn't _nakama_ mean anything to you?" Master Makarov shouted

The straps snapped open and Lisanna looked straight into her former Master's eyes the tears stilled rolled down her cheek.

"I do believe in _nakama_ Makarov. I didn't like Lucy, she was always talked about _oh how strong Lucy is! Oh Lucy is the brightness of this guild when you were gone!_ Lucy this and Lucy that." Lisanna spat her eyes narrowing "She disgusted me. So I thought it's time to get rid of Lucy Heartfilia once and for now."

Everyone's eyes widen, they backstabbed Lucy the one who was telling the truth for the one who lied.

"Lisanna!" Mirajane cried her tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked at her younger sister with anger and sadness. "How could you? You took away one of our sisters!"

"Mir-Nee! I did this for us. I did it for us!" Lisanna yelled while standing up "She didn't belong here. She was trying to tear us apart!"

"No Lisanna. You don't belong here, you were trying to tear us apart." Gajeel deadpanned his eyes swirled with disgust and anger. "You took her away from us! DON'T TRY AND ACT LIKE YOU WERE THE VICTOM."

"Gajeel, Juvia thinks you should calm down. We don't want Lisanna to get hurt." Juvia softly said and her eyes soften as she looked up at Gajeel. Her hand was on his shoulder. "Juvia doesn't need Gajeel to get arrested."

**I make you think you're a backstabber****  
****Why I oughtta****  
****Hit a bitch snake from the back, I make you think you're a backstabber****  
****Why I oughtta****  
****Stay away from him he ain't no good!**

Gajeel took a deep breath and gave Juvia a small smile. "Okay Juvia."

Levy watched those two with jealousy, her blood boiled as Juvia embraced Gajeel and her tears soaked his black shirt. _Why is that her? Why am I not in her place?_ _Stop it Levy! You're best friend is somewhere dying!_

"Lisanna Strauss come here." Master Makarov calmly stated

Lisanna numbly walked up to her former Master, in a blink of an eye her mark was gone. Her head snapped toward Natsu her eye pleading him, her eyes taunting him, her eyes making him look in disgust.

"Please say something Natsu! Please." She begged her voice cracking, more tears slipped to the ground as Natsu looked away from her gaze. "Say something! Please."

"No. You backstabbed us Lisanna. How could you do something like that?" Natsu yelled his eyes closed, his tears dripped from his chin as he open his eyes again. "I trusted you. I LOVED YOU! And you did this to us. TO YOUR OWN FAMILY!"

"Natsu I was trying-!" Lisanna tried to say but was cut off.

"NO! Save it. I don't need to hear anymore lies. Leave! LEAVE! Please" Natsu said his eyes swirled with so many emotions, anger, sadness, confusion, and worry.

"Gray?"

No response.

"Erza?"

A shake from the head.

"Laxus?"

A grunt.

"Mir-Nee?"

A sob and a shake from the head.

"Lev-Chan?"

No response.

**We got the walkie-talkies to keep us all informed****  
****Suited up head to toe in detective uniforms****  
****Our unit storms in, we split the ghetto in sectors****  
****Locking down every block and put up metal detectors****  
****Protectors and be sure that you stand close****  
****Watch each others backs and guard your command post****  
****And most of all be advised that he's wise****  
****He could be disguised as one of your very own guys**

"Elf-Nii?"

"You're not manly."

Her heart shattered and she looked around hurriedly, backs turned, glares, and shaking from heads was all she saw. She took a step back a hand covered her mouth to muffle her sobs, she quickly turned around and ran.

"What are we going to do?" Gray asked his eyes not leaving the ground.

"We're going to look for Luce!" Natsu exclaim

"Are you sure she would want to come back?" Erza asked her voice was cracking, her body trembled and her tears slid down her armor. "After all we did to her…would she come home?"

"What if she's dead?" Levy asked her voice was cold, her eyes started to lose the brightness. "After all we did to her I won't be surprise to find her dead."

"Levy…" Mirajane whispered. "Are you doubting how strong Lucy is?"

I make you think you're a backstabber  
Why I oughtta  
Hit a bitch snake from the back, I make you think you're a backstabber  
Why I oughtta  
Stay away from him he ain't no good!

"No. I'm doubting that she's still alive." Levy deadpanned

"What's going on with you Levy?!" Droy shouted his voiced laced with worry.

"Nothing is going on with me Droy. I'm just thinking logically." Levy stated "Do you actually think someone can stay alive after getting burned, whipped, and stabbed?"

"She's Lucy Heartfilia, she's strong Levy!" Jet yelled he couldn't believe what his ears were hearing. "Have you lost your mind? This is your best friend we're taking about!"

"Was. She's gone…she won't forgive us. We might even scared the hell out of her!" Levy laughed bitterly

_Why is it that you look at Juvia that why but not me Gajeel?_

"Levy!" Gray hissed his eyes narrowing at the small blue hair girl. "What are you saying? Don't you know LUCY IS STRONG! She won't let anyone bring her down. She can't hold a grudge… we can get this settle when we find her."

"If we find her."

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU LEVY?!"

Gajeel looked at Levy with worry _what's wrong with midget?_

**I make you think you're a backstabber****  
****Why I oughtta****  
****Hit a bitch snake from the back, I make you think you're a backstabber****  
****Why I oughtta****  
****Stay away from him he ain't no good!**

"Nothing's wrong with me! I'm thinking logically. I'm putting the pieces together and I doubt she'll forgive us _if _she's alive."

"She's alive! God damn it!" Natsu roared "She's strong…she can handle anything."

"No she can't. She's not immune to fire, or the cold, she's not metal to not get stabbed. She's not a super human like you all make her to be."

The clouds swirled turning dark pitch black, rain hit the ground and buildings hard. Juvia gripped her head and dropped to her knees, her tears making a pool.

"Stop!" Juvia whispered "JUVIA SAYS STOP!"

Everyone snapped their attention to Juvia, her body was trembling and she let out a scream.

"Juvia wants you to stop Levy. Juvia wants you to stop talking like that. Stop please." Juvia cried "Juvia wants you to stop thinking negative! Lucy might…might be alive and might…might forgive us."

**I followed the voice that led down a flight of steps****  
****Sneezing at dust, and swinging at the spider-webs****  
****Inside the depths of his basement****  
****I taste lint in my mouth, then the lights in the place went!****  
****I saw my life flash in front of my eyes****  
****I felt a butcher knife slash at one of my thighs****  
****None of my guys knew where I'm at I was doomed****  
****Then I remembered the flashlight in my costume**

Master Makarov heard everything but he couldn't speak nor move, _could Lucy my child be alive?_

"Why should I stop? I'm thinking logically, I'm thinking about the chances of us meeting her again and if she forgives us." Levy stated her eyes narrowing at Juvia, _she want's pity shame on you Juvia this isn't about you. _"Do you even think we have a chance to get _her _back?"

"Juvia believes, Juvia has hope Levy."

"Hope, hope isn't anything special. It only causes grief if you believe in hope for so long. You need to stop believing and get into the world we live in… reality." Levy deadpanned.

"What happen to you Levy?" Gajeel asked his eyes shooting her a concern glanced but it was ignored.

"Only reality hit me hard in the face." Levy said emotionless "If you want to try and get her back go ahead and try but I'm not going. I might do something stupid, or _if _she's dead I don't want to see her body. I don't want to see the scars we engraved on her body."

Levy turned around and started to walk away leaving behind tears that fell, she didn't make a sound or she didn't even turn back. She disappeared from their site and Gajeel punched the ground leaving a dent.

**I make you think you're a backstabber****  
****Why I oughtta****  
****Hit a bitch snake from the back, I make you think you're a backstabber****  
****Why I oughtta****  
****Stay away from him he ain't no good!**

"What's happening to us?" Happy asked Natsu as his tears hit the ground.

"We're splitting apart." Carla said sadly and her gripped tighten on Wendy's hand.

"Carla…what if Levy's right?" Wendy asked as her body shake and her tears swirled in with the dirt. "I wouldn't be able to live if my Nee-Chan is dead."

Carla stood stiff and her eyes widen.

"_Give us back Lucy!" _

"_Why you people hurt her in the first place!" _

"_We're never giving her back to you people!" _

"_Lucy please come back to us! We miss you, please we never wanted to hurt you."_

"_Don't listen to them Lucy. Please don't go back to them, we can protect you unlike them."_

"_You dare try and hurt my friends! You dare try and get me back when you backstabbed me?"_

_Battle cries were heard throughout the city._

**Dealing with backstabber's there was one thing I learned****  
****They're only powerful when you got your back turned****  
****I yearned for the day that we finally met again****  
****So I can give him a taste of his own medicine****  
****He shed his skin, then he promised to come clean****  
****I took his butcher knife and jabbed it into his spleen****  
****Cut him at the seam then dragged the fella home****  
****Beating him over the head with the telephone**

"War…is there going to be a war?" Carla muttered her eyes were wide and she was terrified, her heart beat boomed in her ears. "But…why?"

"Carla?" Wendy asked unsure "A vision?"

Carla numbly nodded her eyes stared blankly at the wooden walls, _Lucy's alive…but what's going to happen? Should I tell everyone? No…no…just Wendy, Juvia, and Gajeel._

"We're going to find Lucy!" Natsu declared "We're going to make everything right!"

"Do you even know where to start?" Erza asked

"Train station we'll asked them about what train she took." Gray suggested

"Flame-ass didn't you want her gone? When she left all broken and bloody you were cheering." Gajeel asked he raised an eyebrow.

"When I thought she hurt Lisanna I was glad she was gone so she couldn't hurt anyone ever again but…I miss her" Natsu explain

"Should we really go looking for her?" Laki asked "After all she should be happy."

"You people are missing the big picture." Laxus grunted "What _if_ she's dead? What do we do then?"

**Attention all cars, attention all cars****  
****Unit 313 has apprehended the suspect****  
****He's going back to the crazy home, I repeat****  
****He's going back to the crazy home, how about that?**

"I know she's alive." Team Natsu stated "I can feel it in my gut."

"So are we really going to believe three people's gut feeling?" Evergreen asked irrated "What _if _you three are wrong what do we do then?"

"Don't you have faith in your nakama?" Erza asked

"Sometimes I don't even know anymore." Freed stated

"You should believe us. Lucy is alive! And we're going to get her back and never let go of her ever again."

**I make you think you're a backstabber****  
****Why I oughtta****  
****Hit a bitch snake from the back, I make you think you're a backstabber****  
****Why I oughtta****  
****Stay away from him he ain't no good!****  
****I make you think you're a backstabber****  
****Why I oughtta****  
****Hit a bitch snake from the back, I make you think you're a backstabber****  
****Why I oughtta****  
****Stay away from him he ain't no good!****  
****I make you think you're a backstabber****  
****Why I oughtta****  
****Hit a bitch snake from the back, I make you think you're a backstabber****  
****Why I oughtta****  
****Stay away from him he ain't no good!**

**Eminem Lyrics: Backstabber**


	5. Chapter 4

**Scars**

**Crossover: Fairy Tail and Soul Eater**

_Parings: VOTE!_

_Natsu/Erza- 0_

_Natsu/Lisanna-0_

_Lucy/Gray-1_

_Lucy/Blackstar-4_

_Lucy/Soul-1_

_Maka/Blackstar-0_

_Maka/Kid-1 _

_Liz/Kid-2_

_Liz/Natsu-0_

_Patty/Crona-0_

_Patty/Natsu -0_

_Soul/Maka-2_

_Tsubaki/Blackstar-1_

_Tsubaki/Midnight-1_

_Lyon/Juvia-0_

_Gray/Juvia -0_

_Gajeel/Levy-0_

_Juvia/Gajeel-0_

Summary: The scars engraved on her heart and body it wasn't an accident I can tell you that. They hurt her, those bastards before us hurt her! How can she keep smiling after the hell she went through? How long until she breaks? The real question is who did this to her? If I ever found out who did it I'll hurt those bastard! She's crying and smiling…she is something else something that no one can describe…let's see who will get this innocent girl.

**When the days are cold****  
****And the cards all fold****  
****And the saints we see****  
****Are all made of gold**

**Soul Eater Gang: Noon **

Lucy sat beside Blackstar, the atmosphere was thick and it seem liked it was choking Lucy, her thoughts swirled as eyes bored into her soul.

"Are you hungry?" Tsubaki asked breaking the silence, Lucy looked up at Tsubaki and gave her a smile.

"No thanks." Lucy replied she nervously played with the white sundress, her eyes snapped everywhere she wasn't daring enough to look in anyone's eyes.

"Lucy…are you a weapon or meister?" Maka question.

No replied, they looked and saw Lucy asleep her head was resting on Blackstar's shoulder and she was curled up in a ball.

"_Where am I?" Lucy asked as she spin around only seeing darkness. _

_No replied, she danced around trying to find a way out of the darkness, something wet touched her legs and she quickly looked down. Water…water…red liquid hitting her legs, her breath was caught in her throat and she let out a scream._

"_Now dear, no need to scream." A voice said from above, their words echoed throughout the blackness. "Your only home there's no need to scream." _

"_Home…" Lucy repeated "But there isn't a home for me. I left one and was kicked out of another…" _

"_Now, dear. This is your home, the blackness the darkness the numbness is your home. Isn't that right Lucille?" the voice stated _

"_That's right! This is our home." A voice giggled. _

_Lucy quickly snapped her gaze upward, a demon around trash can size sat on a blood red computer chair. Her red eyes held no emotions, two horns curled up on her head, a black and red checkered skirt flow down to her knees and a dress shirt. Beside the demon was…her, grey skin, dull blonde hair, dull brown eyes, two armor bracelets on both of her wrists, an armor bracelet on her forearm and a black sundress. Lucy tripped over her feet and she fell on her butt, __**no! No! That's not me! That's not me!**_

**When your dreams all fail****  
****And the ones we hail****  
****Are the worst of all****  
****And the blood's run stale**

"_Aren't you going to say anything me?" Lucille asked "It's not nice to not greet your visitors!" _

"_This has to be a dream! This isn't real. This is all a dream…I'll wake up soon." Lucy yelled her voice bouncing off the walls. "Just get out of my head! Get out."_

"_But we can't. I'm your black blood, and she's your demon." Demon stated and a smirk appeared on her black face. "You have to deal with us."_

"_How did I get black blood?" _

"_When Layla put it in you when you were such a small child. She wanted you to be safe…" Lucille explain "That's how you I got the black blood." _

"_How did you get here?" Lucy asked herself _

_Lucille rubbed her chin and grin from ear to ear. "Well you see after your mother oops I mean __**our**__ mother died…we became a wreck. You were going crazy and the madness almost consumed you but then you went back to yourself but deep down you were doubting everything until…I became your demon"_

"_Dear, I can give you power…power that can protect your new found friends. You won't lose them like you did with __**them**__." Demon stated she smoothed down her business suit. "You don't want that to happen now do you?" _

"_GET OUT OF MY HEAD! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lucy roared her hands covered her ears. _

**I wanna hide the truth****  
****I wanna shelter you****  
****But with the beast inside****  
****There's nowhere we can hide**

"_But if you take this power you won't be beaten, betrayed, or feel left out again. But if you don't want this power I understand…you can just get used, beaten, betrayed, and feel left out again." Demon deadpanned. _

"_SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Lucy screamed and she dropped to the floor with tears streaming down her face._

Golden scythe blades snapped out of her back, it circled her body like to protect her from someone or something. Blackstar scrambled off the couch, everyone stared wide eye at the sleeping Lucy.

"She's a scythe." Soul whispered.

"_Now dear, stop denying the truth." Demon said _

_Lucille sat on a counter top, her legs swinging in the air, her dull eyes watched as herself break down._

"_Leave me alone! Get out of my head. STOP MESSING WITH ME!" Lucy sobbed, her tears disappeared once they drip from her chin. "LIES! Lies…this is all lies. No power can help me not be used, betrayed, beaten, or feel left out…"_

"_Yes there is me. Madness" Lucille stated while she hopped off of the bar counter. "I really hate me you know that me? You're so full of life, always forgiving, always making people around you smile. I hate me! I sit here the opposite from me and I feel like tearing something apart as I watch you smile and laugh." _

"_You hate…me?" Lucy whisper her eyes wide. _

"_This is our home me. The madness, the blackness, the darkness, the loneliness it's our home." _

**No matter what we breed****  
****We still are made of greed****  
****This is my kingdom come****  
****This is my kingdom come**

"_This is our kingdom, we rule here."_

**Fairy Tail Heels-Levy- one p.m.**

Levy paced back and forth looking out the window constantly her fist clenched as she heard footsteps pasting her door. _They don't care! Even after my break down they don't care!_ She growled and punched the wall, some white wall crumbled to the floor. She dropped to the ground and stared at the wooden floor, her tears her angry and sad tears hit the floor. She looked up and she hold back a scream, she…she was standing in front of her with an evil smirk. Her dull blue hair was in a high pony, a ruby red sundress flow down to her knees, she was tall because of 2inch black heels. A armor bracelet was on her right wrist, silver.

"_Hello me." _

"Me?" Levy whispered her hands shake and she was trembling. "How?"

"_I'm Leville, I am your demon me. I came to tell you something you must do." Leville stated she crouched down to Levy's size. _

"What is it?" Levy asked her voice cracked.

"_Quit Fairy Tail. Me go find Lucy, she needs a meister me. She needs her best friend…she will forgive you." Leville ordered "You'll get revenge along with Lucy, Lucille. Go!" _

"Where do I find her?!" Levy question

"_You'll know me."_

Leville disappeared, Levy quickly stood up and grabbed a suit case, and she angrily started to whip away her tears. A fist pounded on the door and Levy quickly pushed her orange and blue star suit case under her bed.

**When you feel my heat****  
****Look into my eyes****  
****It's where my demons hide****  
****It's where my demons hide****  
****Don't get too close****  
****It's dark inside****  
****It's where my demons hide****  
****It's where my demons hide**

"Who is it?!"

"It's me…Erza." Erza greeted from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yah." Levy said and she walked away from the door, she looked at the mirror and only saw herself.

Erza walked in her heels clinking on the floor, she stood almost stiff and she looked around the room. Books scattered everywhere, a whole in the wall, and blankets across the room laid out Erza raised an eyebrow at Levy.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner I got held up." Erza asked "You have permission to hit me."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Levy stated her eyes couldn't leave the mirror she couldn't move from her spot. Leville was in the mirror glaring daggers at Erza, and running her thump across her throat.

"Levy, what happen to you back there?" Erza question while taking a step forward.

"Stay away from me!" Levy screamed "Get out of here Erza."

Erza took a step back, her hand clenched to her sides her heart beat was the only thing Erza could hear.

"No. I will not stay away from _nakama!_ I will help you through this, whatever this is." Erza stated "I will not leave a family member behind like what I did with Lucy."

Levy snapped toward Erza her eyes narrowed it scared Erza, her body trembled under her suit of armor.

"Shut up! You can't help whatever is happening to me. Reality hit me hard okay Erza? I realized things I didn't when everything came crashing down!" Levy yelled "You can't help everyone Erza! You can't save everyone. You can't help me."

"You're not letting me in! You don't know if I can help you until you let me in" Erza shouted

**Curtain's call****  
****Is the last of all****  
****When the lights fade out****  
****All the sinners crawl**

"No!" Levy screamed "Why should I? When I might be next to get beaten and almost die!"

"It was a mistake…"

"I can't trust anyone in that guild anymore. You people want Lucy back…._but what if_ she's dead!? You guess she's still alive, but what would the outcome be? _If_ she's alive and made new friends are you going to go to war with them just to get Lucy back? What about her happiness?" Levy roared "You people are so dumb. You can't even learn from your mistakes! Getting her back what would you do when you see her? What would you do?"

"Levy stop this nonsense!" Erza screamed "She's alive! Lucy's alive."

"You people make her sound super human." Levy laughed bitterly "You people don't know what could kill a person even if it hits you in the face."

"_Tell her! Say what you want to say me!" Leville stated _

"Levy." Erza whispered "Stop. Stop. Stop!"

Tears dripped onto the ground, Erza's tears rolled off her cheeks and her heart pounded against her rib cage.

"Get out."

**So they dug your grave****  
****And the masquerade****  
****Will come calling out****  
****At the mess you've made**

**Lisanna- Strauss House- Two P.M. **

"They banished me! My own family banished me…my Nee-Chan and Nii-Sma didn't even stick up for me!" Lisanna sobbed into her pillow. "But it was my choice to get rid of Lucy…"

"_Me. Stop crying…" a voice demanded_

Lisanna looked up and her eyes widen she stood in front of a mirror but with dull white hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a grey sundress with black 2inch high heels, and an armor bracelet on her left wrist. Lisanna's eyes widen, _what's going on?_

"You're me?" Lisanna asked "But we look so different…"

"_Yet we are the same. I am Lisle. I'm your other side me. I came to tell you what you must do." Lisle stated "You must go to and find Lucy, and Levy you play a big role on the Madness Prophecy! They will need your help, me! Without you three madness will conquer the whole world. Without you three and your friends the world would be in madness."_

"Isn't Lucy dead?" Lisanna asked while standing up "Would she _forgive _me _if_ she's alive?

"_No Lucy doesn't hold grudges but I don't know about Lucille." Lisle replied "She is alive just somewhere far away." _

"Who's Lucille?" Lisanna question, her gut twisted _that name sounds familiar._ "Is she like you..?"

"_Yes she is. She's Lucy's dark side just like I'm your dark side…me. Levy has Leville she's Levy's dark side." Lisle stated _

"What happens when I don't find them?"

"_You will know where to find them me." _

"What do we get if we win?"

"_You get to rule our kingdom." _

"We got a kingdom?" Lisanna asked shocked "Where is our kingdom?"

"_In our mind. We all have our own kingdom me. When we go to bed each night you become us…and rule." Lisle explained._

**Don't wanna let you down****  
****But I am hell bound****  
****Though this is all for you****  
****Don't wanna hide the truth**

Lisle disappeared as the door creaked open and Mirajane slowly stepped in, Lisanna looked up at Mirajane and she sadly smile.

"Why didn't you help me out back there?" Lisanna question her voice was laced with anger. "You promise to protect me but you didn't back there!"

Mirajane looked down. "Lisanna I'm sorry. I know I didn't stick up for you back there…but you deserve what you got. You shouldn't be in Fairy Tail if you don't apply to the rules in the guild. You shouldn't be in a guild that cares about family if you hurt your own _nakama!_" Mirajane whispered "I'm so sorry Lisanna."

Lisanna's eyes widen and she almost screamed she almost punched Mirajane in the face.

"I see how it is then! You don't care about me anymore. I see how you are Nee-Chan." Lisanna yelled "You hate me don't you!"

"I don't hate you! I love you Lisanna I would die for you so you could breath. "Mirajane stated "Stop with the nonsense about me hating you. You and I both know I love you."

"But it doesn't seem like it Mirajane!" Lisanna deadpanned "You would know my feelings. Just like if someone started to date Freed and she was always what he talked about!"

"Don't bring him into this Lisanna!" Mirajane hissed "He has nothing to do with you."

Lisanna's eyes narrowed. "Mirajane, just admit it you hate me." Lisanna yelled "I know you do just say it! Say you hate me."

"_Be careful me. You don't want anger the She-devil." Lisle stated "We don't need you dying before finding your new home."_

"I DON'T HATE YOU! I LOVE YOU LISANNA." Mirajane roared "I would destroy the world for you in a heartbeat. I would stop time just for you, I would do anything for you. I don't want to lose you!"

"_Me…" _

"Stop lying! STOP LYING TO ME!" Lisanna screamed. "You wouldn't do anything for me. Say it, say it."

"If I say it would you be happy?" Mirajane asked

**No matter what we breed****  
****We still are made of greed****  
****This is my kingdom come****  
****This is my kingdom come**

No response.

"IF I SAY IT WOULD YOU BE HAPPY!" Mirajane screamed "Would you?"

Nothing.

"_Would you be happy if she says she hates you?" Lisle asked "Would you…?"_

"**Yes. It will make be happy that I know I would be leaving with an open heart to start new." Lisanna stated.**

"_Very well me. Say it…say yes." Lisle said._

"Would you be happy? Would you?" Mirajane sobbed, her tears hit the wooden floor. "If I say it would you be happy…would you?"

Mirajane covered her eyes with her palms, _I'm sorry Nee-Chan I'm so sorry._ Lisanna clenched her fist they dangled beside her sides. Lisanna looked straight into Mirajane's eyes.

"Yes."

**Unknown~ Cabin ~Three P.M.**

"He's not coming back Leah! He's dead…he's dead." A voice shouted.

A seventeen year old girl with shoulder length bubble gum pink hair was glaring at her older sister. Her blue eyes hold so many emotions.

"Shut up Lae. I know he's dead." Leah stated

"Yah but you still draw pictures of him! You need to stop, our little brother is dead now stop making hate you more." Lae yelled

"I can do whatever I want Lae. You're not mom or dad so just go fuck yourself." Leah deadpanned "You need to mind your own business"

"You bitch! Don't you dare talk to me like that." Lae roared her gold eyes narrowed at Leah as she flipped her long pink hair. "I'll kill you before you even get out of the house."

"Get out my room Lae."

"I will. I don't want to be in this room with trash like you!" Lae screamed she picked up a piece of paper and ripping it in half. "Stop drawing John."

She marched out of the small room, Leah clenched her fist and her tears hit her blue carpet.

**When you feel my heat****  
****Look into my eyes****  
****It's where my demons hide****  
****It's where my demons hide****  
****Don't get too close****  
****It's dark inside****  
****It's where my demons hide****  
****It's where my demons hide**

"I will draw him…I won't forget my little brother Leah." Leah whispered she laid on her back and looked at her yellow ceiling.

"_Me…you should really punch her in the face more than one hundred times." a voice stated _

Leah sat up and quickly looked around her eyes widen when she sat on her medium size bed. Her pink hair and blue eyes dull, a armor bracelet on her forearm, 2inch black shoes, and a dark brown sundress that flow to her knees.

"Who are you?!" Leah asked her voice laced with shock and worry. "Who let you in?"

"_I'm Lea I'm you." Lea deadpanned_

"Cool! You're me!" Leah exclaim

"_Me, you need to get out of here out of this hell. You need to go somewhere." Lea said _

"I know I do. But where?" Leah asked "My family on both sides hates us, I have no friends, where am I supposed to go?"

"_You'll know. You need to find three girls, Lucy or Lucille, Levy or Leville, and Lisanna or Lisle you play a part in the Madness Prophecy." Lea said_

"Cool I'm part of a Prophecy!" Leah cheered "Wait…what's this prophecy about?"

"_The Madness Prophecy is a simple prophecy." Lea explain. "If the Kishin awakes it will swallow the earth in madness making blood spill, it will destroy the world if it happens."_

"Not cool. Not cool at all." Leah sigh. "So when do we leave?"

Lea vanished and the door opened a women with long brown hair and blue eyes walked in she was around forty years old.

"You sweared at Lae?" She asked her voiced was lace with anger.

"She sweared back mom!" Leah screamed "She told me to stop drawing John."

"You should stop drawing John. It will only cause sadness for this family if you keep drawing him." She hissed.

"Mom! I'm not going to forget him. I won't stop drawing him!" Leah shouted "Just mind your own business and you won't be sad"

"He's my son so it's my business!" her mom screamed "Stop. Drawling. Him."

"He's my little brother! I will draw him if I want" Leah yelled "I. Will. Not. Stop. Drawling. Him."

**They say it's what you make****  
****I say it's up to fate****  
****It's woven in my soul****  
****I need to let you go****Your eyes, they shine so bright****  
****I wanna save that light****  
****I can't escape this now****  
****Unless you show me how**

"Then get out of this house." her mom simply said. "If you want to not follow orders than get out."

"I will." Leah roared "I hate you Cassie I hate you!"

The door slammed shut.

"I will not stop drawling you. My little brother."

"_Burn the house down. After that leave..after all this is over we can rule our kingdom."_

**It's where my demons hide****  
****It's where my demons hide****  
****Don't get too close****  
****It's dark inside****  
****It's where my demons hide****  
****It's where my demons hide**

**Imagine Dragons: Demons**

_Sorry I haven't updated _

_Thursday: Concert I wasn't aware of_

_Friday: Tired _

_Saturday: Friends house_

_Sunday: Forgot_

_Monday: School _

_Today: UPDATE!_


End file.
